


maximum break

by emilia_kaisa



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Not Beta Read, Snooker, snooker player!Boyang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:05:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19306597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: Honestly, when one of the parts- wait, those were called 'frames'!-ended, and Yuzuru realized that it was the end for the day, he thought that he was never going back. But then, as he stood up, he locked eyes with that cute Chinese player, and his legs suddenly turned into cotton.aka a fic in which Boyang is a snooker player and Yuzuru is smitten.





	maximum break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [K1mHeechu1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/gifts).



> This is for my wifey, I was trying, Ily <3  
> This is kinda silly guys, but it was fun to challenge myself and bring a bit of snooker to this world hah Hope you enjoy!

“I don't want to go.” Yuzuru grumbled, folding his arms on his chest “I can do so many different things than going to watch... that.”

“These tickets are very expensive, Yuzu.” Brian said, giving him a scolding glance “It was very kind and polite of them to get you these.”

“Well that's a shame, because I've no intention of going.”

“You will go. At least for one session.”

“But I could-”

“No.” Brian shook his head firmly “We both know that you don't have anything better to do, and you can't sit at the rink all the time.”

Yuzuru wanted to argue, but the stern look on Brian's face was enough to make him realize there was no chance he could get out of it.

“Fine.” he sighed dramatically “I'll go and watch the weird bilard.”

“It's called snooker. And these are world championships.”

“Whatever. I never heard of it anyway.”

“But you will go and you will have fun.”

Yuzuru doubted he would, but to be honest, he really didn't have antyhing better to do, and he was blaming Brian for that. It was his coach's idea to come to Sheffield during the off season; Brian had been there some years ago, also with Javi during some euros, and he knew the rink and people working there. He had thought it was a good idea to take Yuzuru somewhere where he could train in peace and quiet, keeping it low profile so he wouldn't be bothered by people and media.

The rink was great, the staff working there also, and Yuzuru had good time, even though it sometimes rained too much and he was getting a bit bored.

Still, watching bil- snooker didn't sound appealing at all. But the rink staff had decided to gift him tickets for the last three rounds of world championships. It would be extremely impolite to decline, and Yuzuru realized that he had really no other option than going, so then he could smile and tell all of them that he had the greatest fun.

Oh well, he would just sit somewhere with his phone and survive those few days.

 

* * *

 

When Yuzuru entered the Crucible Theatre, he felt a bit lost. It was like he was the only one who came by his own, as people areound him seemed to be paired or even walking around in small groups. They all seemed really excited and kept using some mysterious terms like 'frame' or 'maximum break', and Yuzuru regretted not doing any googling on how that whole thing was supposed to work.

He found his seat- in fourth row- and looked at two tables standing in the middle of the theatre. Looked normal, like two bilard tables, and Yuzuru had pretty good view for them; it meant that he wouldn't be able to use his phone discreetly.

What really surprised him was that the place was so small. It seemed like there was no more than 1000 seats, maybe, and Yuzuru wasn't used to such small arenas. He didn't have time to think about it for too long, though, because then a man walked in and the crowd whispered with excitement. The announcer started talking, loud and with so much charisma Yuzuru had barely time to wrap his mind around it when four men walked in, all of them dressed pretty nicely, in shirts and vests, and they all had sticks in their hands. And then, before Yuzuru could even try to match names people, a cardboard wall went down and separated two tables, so now he could see only one.

Yuzuru narrowed his eyes, looking at the two players in front of him. One was tall and blonde- that had to be the Robertson guy, the one that the public seemed very excited about- and the other one was Asian, Chinese, judging by his name. Jin Boyang. Yuzuru could see only his left profile in that moment, but he seemed pretty cute.

After fifteen minutes Yuzuru felt like he had some grasp on the game. The players had to score red and then other colour, and if they failed their opponent had a chance. Red ball was worth one point and the others... well, more. Yuzuru wasn't sure about the rest, but he clapped when the others clapped, but didn't really understand shocked gasps people were letting out sometimes. He didn't really get the rules, except that the objective was to get more points by making balls fall in the pockets. Why the hell not- red- balls were coming back to the table, and then suddenly they weren't? And why sometimes they weren't scoring just doing some weird stick- poking?

Honestly, when one of the parts- wait, those were called 'frames'!-ended and Yuzuru realized that it was the end for the day, he thought that he was never going back. But then, as he stood up, he locked eyes with that cute Chinese player, and his legs suddenly turned into cotton.

Boyang smiled at him, a brief twitch of his lips that made Yuzuru gasp.

He could feel himself blushing as he walked dumbly towards the exit, trying to understand what the hell had happened. It wasn't the first time he locked eyes with someone cute, but maybe the first time he felt butterflies raging in his stomach.

After coming home he spent three hours on researching snooker and the cute Boyang guy, trying to convince himself that it was purely for educational purposes.

His head hurt from overinformation but after watching a few videos he finally got a real graps on the rules, and he had to admit that there was some logic behind all of that.

Okay, so maybe snooker wasn't the worst, but it wasn't just because some players were cute. Definitely not that.

 

The next day Yuzuru actually knew when to clap, and he found himself kind of enjoying the game. He still wasn't sure when that infamous 'snooker' was happening, but beside that it started to be pretty fun. It was even more appealing when Boyang was leaning over the table with his ass perfectly on Yuzuru's display. There was no staring at each other that time, but Yuzuru was a professional athelte, he could understand that. He was also appreciating that the players weren't wearing some gross sweatpants but rather nice pants, vests and bowties. Yuzuru respected that, and damn, Boyang was looking good. The Robertson guy wasn't awful either, but he had nothing on his competitor, with his amazing eyes and even greater ass.

Boyang won, and there was a lot of cheering and clapping, and Yuzuru joined the celebration, hoping that he would maybe get some another few seconds of eye- locking. He wasn't desperate, he was just... curious.

Yuzuru wasn't disappointed, though, because when Boyang was leaving he looked at Yuzuru again, a small smirk playing on his lips, and Yuzuru felt blush creeping on his cheeks. He was the one who was seducing audience, who that vest- wearing boy thought he was?

 

* * *

 

“What?” Yuzuru gasped and Brian winced at his tone.

“That's when the ice is free-”

“BUT WHAT ABOUT SNOOKER?!” Yuzuru exclaimed and Brian just stared at him, stunned.

“What?”

“The semi- finals!” Yuzuru stressed out “They're overlapping!”

“Well, if you want to resign from the ice time to watch it then-”

“No!”

Sure, Boyang was cute, and he was playing in a semifinal, and Yuzuru wanted to see him again, but the ice time was sacred time, and Yuzuru wasn't going to waste that on anyone, no matter how cute.

 

Boyang got to the final and Yuzuru was kind of hyped. He had spent a few evenings on just watching snooked videos and he felt like he finally knew what was going on and to be honest, his excitement level was flying high. He had made sure that his would have free time during final sessions, basically threatening Brian with his gaze.

He spend some time on reaserching Judd Trump, Boyang's final competitor, and he had to say, the chances were even.

He couldn't wait to witness the ultimate battle.

 

* * *

 

Yuzuru gasped loudly with the rest of the crowd as Judd executed a perfect snooker, smirkng when Boynag got up, his expression set in stone, and Yuzuru held his breath.

If Boyang lost that frame, it would be over, he would lose the whole match four frames down.

_Miss._

_Miss._

A few short minutes later the game was over and Yuzuru's stomach clenched. He knew how it was to loose a world championships, and he couldn't help but feel for Boyang. The Chinese player looked pretty pleased, though, and Yuzuru undersood the reason when he heard what the prize for the second place was.

£ 200 000

Well, with that amount of money losing the final didn't seem so bad.

Yuzuru waited through all the interviews and the short ceremony, alongside other people, and he could feel his stomach churning. He hadn't really thought about any... he didn't have any plan. He just found Boyang cute, but they hadn't even exhanged a word and Yuzuru didn't know what was he even doing.

It wasn't like he wanted to date him or something, right.

Right?

He watched gloomily as the Chinese player left, clapping alongside everyone else. He was suddenly feeling irritated that he had sacrificed so much time and emotions for that stupid thing, really, what was he even thinking? Ridiculous.

His irritation increased even more when after twenty minutes he still couldn't catch a taxi, and he started hating people, this stupid event and life in general.

“Do you need a ride?”

Yuzuru flinched, ready to tell that person off, but when he turned around he met Boyang's already familiar smirk

“Uhh?” he let out dumbly and Boyang tilted his head a little, looking at him with amusement.

“I saw you in the public.” he said as if it was explaining everything “Now I see you here, and you look lost. I have a car and a driver, I can give you a ride.”

Yuzuru thought dizzily that his mom had always told him not to talk to strangers, but he didn't voice that thought, only nodded, and a moment later he found himself sitting in a car and sharing the name of his hotel.

“Thank you.” Yuzuru said awkwardly “And, uh, good game.”

“Thank you. And not a problem.” Boyang said, smiling easily “Do you mind sharing your name, by the way?”

“It's Yuzuru.”

“Japanese, huh? Just how I thought from your accent.”

“Well, my English is not as good as yours.” Yuzuru chuckled, feeling a bit more relaxed.

“I've been living in the Great Britain since I turned sixteen. Here's the best place to train, and the most important tournaments take place in Europe, so-” Boyang shrugged and then smiled devilishly “So, what two- times olympic champion is doing in Sheffield, on snooker championships?”

“What-” Yuzuru gasped “You know who I am?”

“Obviously. I was just playing with you a bit.” Boyang chuckled “And I'm flattered you came to watch me play.'

“Yeah, it was... fun.” Yuzuru babbled, feeling himself blushing “So much fun.”

“Mhh.” Boyang nodded, looking as if he was trying to suppress a laughter “So, I might be super forward, but what would you say about grabbing a drink with me? Can be tea, if you're not an alcohol fan, but-” Boyang shrugged, his smile turning a bit sheepish “- I feel like I could use some company, and you're nice, so-”

“Yeah, I'd love to.” Yuzuru said quickly “I'm just going to let my coach know not to freak out.”

“Sure.”

Yuzuru smiled and then grabbed his phone, but the person he texted wasn't Brian.

 

[me] JAVI HELP

[me] JAVI PLS

[Javi] whats up? Everything okay???

[me] GOING FOR A DRINK WITH CUTE SNOOKER PLAYER WHAT TO DO

[Javi] turn the capslock off ffs

[Javi] well congrats, thats awesome! Have fun

[me] NO JAVI how do I act

[Javi] just be yourself, it's going to be okay

[Javi] and remember to use protection

[me] I HATE YOU YOU EVIL MAN

[Javi] love you too

 

Contrary to the popular belief, Yuzuru wasn't a stranger to alcohol. He had learned to enjoy some wine or a nice drink during the years, and now he was sipping a pretty tasty coctail, enjoying a talk with a cute guy that wasn't a stranger anymore.

To be honest, Yuzuru was on the way to be totally smitten, because Boyang was probably the most adorable person he had ever met. He was funny and cute, and attractive, and well, he seemed simply awesome. It was good to know than he was more than just a pretty face Yuzuru had noticed as the first thing about him.

“It's really not that hard.” Boyang said “It's just a lot of practice. And math.”

“I can totally get practice, but math? Horrible.”

“Well, that's a thing I chose.” Boyang shrugged “And I love it as much as in the beginning.”

His smile was wide and Yuzuru felt like his heart was going to melt. He tried to keep all the fuzzy warm feelings in, but it was hard, since everything inside him was screaming and doing quads.

“So, Yuzuru.” Boyang smiled easily “You told me that you got tickets as a gift. But why did you decide to come back?”

His smile was sly, as if he knew the answer already, and well, two could play that game.

“I don't know, maybe I like... men in vests.”

“Oh really.” Boyang smirked, taking a sip of his drink “Good thing I have an entire collection.”

 

* * *

 

[Brian] Yuzu are you intending to show up for your practice today?

[Brian] It's fine to take a break, but let me know you're okay.

[Brian] I'm starting to worry.

[me] I'm fine not worry, will see you tomorrow

**incoming call from Brian**

 

“Ugh.” Yuzuru muttered, turning his phone of and throwing it aside; in the exact same moment Boyang left the bathroom, toweling his hair and grinning widely.

“Duty calls?”

“Not really.” Yuzuru said, sitting up and stretching himself a bit “I deserve a day off, from time to time.”

“So no practice?” Boyang asked with raised eyebrows, stepping a little closer, and Yuzuru smiled slyly.

“There has to be a practice.” he announced, smiling slyly “But I'm open to all kind of exercise.”

“Hmm, then in that case, I think I have some interesting options.”

Well, Yuzuru was always up for that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it!


End file.
